


【坤玎】阿坤和豌豆

by Llothlorien



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, my perfect trio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llothlorien/pseuds/Llothlorien
Summary: 有位魔法师想要和镇上的小朋友以物换物，他手心里有三颗豌豆，可以打开新世界的大门......
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Kevin de Bruyne
Kudos: 2





	1. 魔法师总是出现在你意想不到的时候

**Author's Note:**

> based on: 杰克与豌豆（没脸说出来）  
> 上网课学写作，老师布置的改编作业，选了个把仙子骗下凡的故事，为了交作业，我逆我自己，还好不用交作业给老师看。
> 
> 真正的备注：也许席子是丘比特，香草荚就是他的金箭。

我们这位那个将要拿到魔豆的杰克其实已经不是一个小男孩了，他已经成年了，甚至还开了一家自己的小店，而且他也不叫杰克，他叫Kun —— 其实他也不叫Kun，但是他要求大家都这么叫他。

名字只是个代号而已，大家都很好说话的这么叫他。Kun是个特别快乐的小伙子，爱唱歌爱跳舞爱开玩笑，在镇上开了家冰激凌店，每个人都很喜欢他，尤其是小孩子们。

那天Kun准备去给自己的冰激凌店进一些原料，他的香草荚用光了，不知道什么原因，他的店里制作香草味冰激凌的原料总比别的味道的那些消耗的要快一些。

Kun从店里拿出一些钱出门到香料店里买了最好的香草荚，却在回来的碰上了意想不到的人。

那个人称魔法师的人还是坐在一辆没有马的马车上，而马车正正好好的停在他家门口。

Kun这次终于想起来问他为什么他的马车没有马。

David —— 哦，这是魔法师自称的名字，说：“我的车不需要马，我想要离开的时候会有长着翅膀的独角兽从天上飞来拉走这辆破车。”

Kun没见过独角兽，他听说在诺亚造方舟那会儿独角兽就灭绝了，于是他热切对David说：“你现在能叫它们下来让我看看吗，我从来没见过独角兽，听说他们跑出来的脚印都是彩虹色的，我想看看。”

David点点头又摇摇头，说：“不是彩虹色的，是彩虹本身。但是我不能叫他们下来，你不会魔法，它们不能被普通人看到，否则看到的人会变成秃头。”

Kun摸了摸自己浓密的头发，他虽然想看独角兽，但是更舍不得自己的头发，于是他决定不看了，又问David今天停在自己家门口是为了什么？

David终于想起了今天来的目的，他对Kun对他摊开手，说：“我有几颗豌豆，也许你用得上，你想要的话就拿东西和我换吧。”

David经常出现在小镇上和大家交换一些东西，他似乎从来不用钱，Kun是和他换过最多东西的人。大部分东西拿回去都没什么用，有一些却非常有用，比如那个会自己动的打蛋器，真是帮了冰激凌店的大忙了。他觉得David的东西虽然莫名其妙，但是都挺好看的，至少可以摆在店里装饰，所以总是愿意和他交换。

这次...... Kun看向David手心，只有几粒金色的豌豆，金光闪闪的，也许是把青豆放太久了都从绿色变黄色了。

Kun心里想，David这次可能真的拮据到没有东西吃了，居然拿这么小的东西和他做交换，他喊了一声等一下，然后把手里的香草荚先递给David，飞快的冲进家门，拿出家里的零钱和一条法式面包，又冲出来把这些都还给了对方。

他拿了David手里的一颗豌豆，魔法师想继续把剩下的两颗也给他。

Kun摆了摆手对他说：“没关系，你下次没有吃的，再拿剩下的两颗来，我还可以再做面包给你吃！”

David愣了一会儿，有开心的笑了一下，很快他就把笑容收住了，对Kun点点头说：“你回去吧，我要走了，别忘了把豆子种在院子的中间。”

Kun赶紧回到了院子里不敢朝David的方向看，如果万一不小心看到飞马，他会变秃的。


	2. 你是仙女吗？

Kun本来打算随手把豆子扔院子里撒点土就不管了的，但是他满脑子都是David最后的叮嘱，一整天都惦记着这个豆子，关了店之后，他第一时间在院子中间认真的刨了个坑，小心翼翼把那颗干枯豌豆放进去，虽然并不觉得能长出东西来，还是浇了很多水，毕竟那颗豆子都那么缺水了，干完了才回房间吃晚饭。

到了晚上睡觉，躺在床上之后Kun心里还是有点惦记那颗豌豆，于是他又穿着睡衣走到院子里，在种豌豆的地方绕了两圈，决定给那块地方立了个小牌子防止自己忘记，终于忙完转身回房间的他没有注意到，在黑暗中，埋下豆子的地方已经有一个绿油油的豌豆苗长了出来，以肉眼可见的速度蓬勃向上的生长着。

虽然内心充满了担心和好奇，Kun这天晚上还是一如既往地睡得特别香甜。

第二天起床他换好衣服伸着懒腰走到房门，被院子里的景象惊呆了，他睁大了眼睛还大张着嘴巴，觉得自己可能是起床姿势不对，回到房间再出来一遍，确认了昨天自己亲手立的小牌子旁边，一棵粗得不同寻常的参天豌豆藤，直通天际。

好奇心驱使Kun爬上去的时候，他心想这晃晃悠悠的，怪不得David当初要给三颗豆，这要是踩断了，还能立刻横跳换一根豆藤。Kun往上爬了一会儿，觉得自己真的应该做点什么安全措施，他踩在一个稳当的地方停了下来，颤颤巍巍的往下看了一眼，居然已经离地面好远了，他又抬头看，豆藤仿佛是无限向上延伸，但是一朵云挡住了他的视线。

Kun心想，今天就爬到这朵云上，尝一尝云到底是不是棉花糖的味道就回去。

有了这个动力，他爬起来更有劲了，不一会儿他就爬到了那朵云里，刚准备尝试一下，突然刮起了一阵大风，豆藤上的他摇摇欲坠，赶紧闭上眼睛手脚并用的紧紧抱住豆藤，抓牢上面的枝叶。

风虽然很大，但是由于固定在豆藤上的Kun四肢有力核心稳定，他并没有被吹下去，风很快就停了，他心有余悸的张开眼睛，惊讶的发现自己脚下出现了白色的地面，他似乎已经到了那片云里。地面上长着很多奇异的藤蔓，上面接着金色的豆荚，Kun凑过去，发现豆荚里似乎并不是David交换给他的豌豆，而是小小的金币。

Kun并不认识这种金币，他猜测这可能是假币——就像和David换的那些无法流通的漂亮小玩意儿。不管真假毕竟不是自己的，他没有摘，只是小心翼翼的继续往前走，还不断回头看爬上来的那个藤蔓，如果那东西没了，可没法从这里直接跳下去回家。

他边走边回头，一不小心就“duang”的一声撞上一扇门。Kun揉着脑门，后退一步看着这绿色的墙绿色的顶，惊叹于这个和周围的豌豆体系完美的融合在一起的房子时，绿色的房门被从里面打开，站在门里的人带着疑惑的表情，深蓝色的眼睛仿佛在说：你为什么敲我的门？

Kun第一次见到这样的人，他穿着天空一样淡蓝的衣服，一头金发（好吧，一定要说的话是草莓金），皮肤雪白，高空特有的明亮阳光照在他身上，让他整个人看起来闪闪发光，很爱晒太阳的Kun睁大了眼睛脱口而出：“你就是仙女吗？”

“仙女”歪着头翻了个白眼，一副看不懂这傻人类在想什么的表情，然后探出头确认四下无人，把人往房间里推进屋，“Kevin，我叫Kevin”，他又说，“还好你撞到我家，碰到别人你说就死定了。”

怕死的Kun一听他这么说，立刻选择暂时先相信他，飞快的闪身躲进了房子里。

Kevin跟在后面进了屋，餐桌上摆着没有吃完的早餐，看起来给Kun开门之前他刚才正在吃饭，所以现在他非常自然的继续吃起了自己的豌豆饼和豌豆汁。

Kun婉拒了他的豌豆餐不甚真诚的邀请，问这里是哪里，为什么自己碰到别人死定了。

Kevin停了下来用餐巾擦了擦嘴（实际上他看上去对这些绿油油的食物兴趣也没有很大的样子），他说自己有很多地上的人写的书，而且他们看起来总是傻乐傻乐的很有趣，虽然自己一直觉得地上的人大部分是好的，但是很久以前发生了一件事让大家都很讨厌下面上来的人。

Kun嗅到一丝危险的味道，他问：“什么事？”

“有人爬上来过，哦，他也是用豌豆藤，不仅偷了金币还杀害了天上的居民”，Kevin慢悠悠的说：“我好像知道金币在地上意味着什么，所以，你，摘金币了吗？”

Kun担心仙女——哦不对，是Kevin误会，赶紧把身上口袋都掏了出来给他看。他连钥匙都没带，毕竟严格来说他现在还在自家院子里，口袋都空空的，只有上衣口袋里掏出了一块巧克力，是昨天买冰激凌的小朋友送给他的。

Kun把巧克力递给Kevin，瞄了一眼餐桌上绿油油的食物说：“你尝尝，可甜可好吃了。”

Kevin半信半疑，接过来双手捧着这块巧克力小口啃了起来，他吃得先是眉头一皱，开口说话之前又回味了一下，表情很快又舒展了起来。

这块巧克力小小的，Kevin很快就吃完了，Kun看着他舔了舔嘴唇，自己也回忆起巧克力的味道跟着舔了舔嘴唇。

吃完Kevin看起来终于高兴了一点，他带着Kun去书房，给他看自己收集的地上的书，这些书说都是和魔法师换的，可珍贵了。Kun虽然说自己看书不多，但他有着活泼又爱说话的好性格，还是噼里啪啦手舞足蹈的讲了好多地上奇奇怪怪的故事。

他们聊了好一会儿，Kun遗憾地说：“我得走了，谢谢你没叫别人抓我。你不要不高兴，明天我会带冰激凌给你，比巧克力更好吃。”

Kevin他道别，目送Kun走出了房间，小心翼翼回到了来时的豆藤。

他又回到自己的小餐厅里，自己默默嘀咕了句：“我没有不高兴，我没有表情的时候就是长这个样子”，转头他看到餐桌上还摆着一张花里胡哨的巧克力包装纸，突然感觉到自己是一个人在这里啊。

Kevin不知道这种空落落的感觉是什么，他从来没有体验过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仙女每天的日常就是看书吃饭和其他豌豆人（不是）进行豌豆交易，确实难吃而且无聊。


	3. 一个男孩长大，需要点什么？

Kevin是个行动派，他向来直来直往，想做什么就做什么。

那天他在小屋里走来走去思考了一会儿，就算不知道冰激凌是什么味道，最后还是决定与其这么别别扭扭的等着，不如亲自去搞清楚这奇怪的感觉是什么。

等到他终于做好决定打开门，发现天都已经开始黑了。但是这又有什么关系呢，既然Kun可以上来，那他也可以下去，而且爬豆藤对他来说，天黑不黑根本没什么影响。等Kevin终于从高高的云上爬下来，脚离开最后一截豌豆藤的分枝站到地面上的时候，他发现天居然已经全黑了，圆圆的月亮挂在黑色的夜空中格外明亮。

终于来到他一直好奇的地面上，Kevin反而有些退缩了，听说天这么晚了来别人家是不太方便的，虽然他现在已经站在了别人家的院子里。

夜晚相比白天温度凉了许多，一阵风吹过，院子里的树叶发出簌簌的声音，风吹到Kevin身上让他打了个喷嚏。本来就孤零零一个人，现在一个喷嚏让他觉得自己有点惨兮兮的，抬头看到院子里那栋房子，正好看到Kun在窗边，似乎也看到他了。Kevin想和Kun打个招呼，他却一瞬间就从窗口消失了。Kevin心里莫名其妙的委屈又增加了一点，他想着要不要爬回去算了的时候，房子的门砰的一声开了。

Kun直接跑到他身边，高兴的说：“Kevin你怎么知道我正在想你呢”，他跑得太急，讲话还有些微喘，还是那么自来熟的拉住他的手臂，“我做了披萨，不知道你喜不喜欢玛格丽塔。”

说实话，那个一看就是芝士放的方法很不专业的，红红黄黄的披萨，其实并不难吃。

Kun是那种很容易带动别人一起快乐的人，Kevin听他讲了几个镇子里的人傻里傻气的笑话，感觉自己也认识了那些人很久一样。两人边吃边聊，吃完披萨又吃了甜点，Kun去收拾餐桌，这是才发现自己并没有想好到底是来干什么的Kevin有些尴尬，他甚至不知道何时提该离开这个问题。

好在Kun没有让他被这个问题困扰多久。把两人的餐盘放进水槽的Kun认真洗了个手，他回到餐桌，站到了还捧着咖啡的Kevin身旁，并没有坐下，而是弯腰在餐桌上用手肘支着自己靠在Kevin身边。Kevin感到他们两个的距离远远小于自己平时日常交流时安全距离，但是这并不让人讨厌；只是不得不近距离盯着他闪亮亮的大眼睛，听他说：“和我一起去玩吗，我很厉害的，这个镇上每个人都想和我跳舞。”

根本就让人很难拒绝。

他们去了附件的一家酒馆，直接走到那个摆满各种酒瓶的吧台，吧台后站着一个年轻挺拔的蓬蓬头男孩，他看了会儿Kevin，却转头却先问了Kun：“今天喝什么？”

Kun笑着说：“给他一杯Bellini，要桃子味的Ciroc！亲爱的Leroy，看在我今天带了新朋友来的份上，可别兑那么多的水啦。”

被叫做Leroy的男孩板起脸来的瞪了他一眼，下一秒还是没忍住笑了，还是转身拿酒，很快就调好了两杯漂亮的浅金色饮料。

Kevin看到Kun拿起一杯喝了一小口，脸上五官都表现出很愉快的样子，也伸手去拿自己面前的就杯，却被Kun突然伸出的手按住，Kun好奇的问：“你成年了吧？”

Kevin又露出了不懂你们人类的表情，明明面前的人看起来才像小孩子，还有那个卖酒小男孩更是，但他还是乖乖回答说：“我早就成年了。”

“哦，我就知道”，Kun露出一个“我猜到了”的挤眉弄眼的表情，虽然这个想表现自己很聪明的表情看起来傻乎乎的。

酒馆的大家都是来跳舞的，这点连第一次来的Kevin都能发现，所以喝完酒Kun拉他起身的时候他是紧张的，他向后拉缩了缩说：“我没有跳过舞。”

“那可真是太可惜了，你们在天上损失的真多”，Kun说着还是拉他起来，走到舞池边缘找到了一个满身纹身的人，给了他一块银币，欢快的说：“Nico，我今天要和这个从天上来的人跳一支探戈，拿出你的看家本领啦。”

Kun拉着Kevin来到了舞池的中心，搂住了他，紧紧贴在他身旁轻声告诉他，在自己的家乡，每个人都要跳一场真正的舞才能长大；而探戈，你不需要学，你只需要看着我就够了。

他们跳了一支真正的舞。

Nico张扬的手风琴声，带着水果味的伏特加和周围拥挤吵闹的人群仿佛全都不见了，Kevin什么都看不到听不到了，他只能感受到自己的心跳，他的手脚和灵魂像是都被对面的人吸走了，Kun搂着他，深色的眼睛一刻也没有离开过他的眼睛，里面全是快乐，热情和......爱？

他在天上许多年，从来没有过这种全身血液奔涌，酣畅淋漓的感受。

Kevin不知道他们什么时候停下来的，只记得最后一个动作，Kun搂着他的腰，鼻尖几乎快要碰到了他的，自己不由自主想凑得更紧，这时周围却突然响起来了掌声，他这才意识到他们并不是与世隔绝的。

Kun简单的鞠了个躬便拉着还愣着的他穿过人群，在众人的口哨声中跑了出去。Kevin被他拉着从最近的门跑出了酒馆，他靠着墙喘着气，依然心跳不止。Kun靠在他身边的墙上，瞄了他一眼，没头没尾的说了句：“晚上你更像是会发光一样”。

Kevin看着他的眼睛又想起刚才那个未遂的吻，这次再没有什么拦着他，直接凑近吻了上去。他虽然行动力不输，实战经验却是落了远远一大截的，主动权很快便又回到了Kun的手里，Kun甚至还能在结束之后的缠绵氛围里摸着他的脸，在他的心狂跳的时候突然来了句：“你的耳朵，都红了，好可爱。”

Kevin听了感觉自己不止耳朵，简直整个人都快要被身体里的火给闷熟了。

幸亏Kun没有继续说傻话，两个人拉着手小跑着回到Kun家。房间里没有点灯，Kun借着月光，透过自己凌乱的呼吸，看到Kevin额头上的汗水带着热气腾腾的暗示，他眼神迷茫却还是紧紧的抱着自己，整个人带着并不自知的性感。

“其实带人出去喝酒时并不觉得会发展到这一步”，Kun边这么想着边把手伸到Kevin衣服里，感觉到微微地发颤，帮他摆脱了这一层多余布料的束缚。

嘛，不管之前怎么想，顺其自然最重要不是嘛。

第二天Kun终于完成自己的承诺，带着Kevin去吃冰淇淋的时候，问他喜欢什么口味，Kevin想也没想就说：”什么都可以。“

很快Kevin就吃到了生命中第一杯冰激凌，他修长的手指捏着小小的甜点匙戳着杯子里的冰激凌球说：“昨天晚上我觉得我也化掉了，而且从这个颜色”，他先是指着Kun面前的香草冰激凌，然后又指了指自己面前的那杯草莓冰激凌，“变成了这个颜色的”。

Kun哈哈大笑，蹭到他身边给了他一个香草味的吻，“都很甜。”

其实那之后没几天，虽然Kun再三和他确认，Kevin还是坚持把豆藤砍了。这其中的秘密除了Kevin，别人也不得而知了，毕竟他连Kun都没有告诉。

那单独的一颗种子毕竟只长出了一根藤，没费什么劲就砍断了。谁也没有再提这件事，毕竟仙女说没有问题，那就是没有问题，就算有问题，他们也会用尽一切办法解决的——他们解决不了还有魔法师不是嘛。

两个人砍完豆藤，打开院门准备去店里开工，看到门口孤零零的躺着一捆被纸包住的香草荚，玎弯腰捡起来，打开念道：“谢谢你，面包很好吃”，他把这张纸翻来覆去又看了一遍，依然没有找到署名和收件人，问Kun说：“这是什么？”

Kun（自以为）一脸高深的回答他说：“这是带你来我身边的魔法。你一定会见到他的，但是千万要小心不可以看他的独角兽。”


End file.
